


Bargaining Power

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.  The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Miles/Phoenix. Bondage. And maybe gagging. Preferably with neckties.</p>
<p>Also, devious Miles and horny, horny Phoenix who can't touch himself or beg Miles to touch him because his hands are bound and that damn necktie is keeping his mouth shut.</p>
<p>If Phoenix is ravished while still in his work shirt? Extra sexy points."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining Power

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

It was getting rather late in the day at the Wright and Co. Law offices.  The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky the color of fire.  Phoenix Wright was sitting at his desk, going through dull, repetitive paperwork.  Phoenix hated paperwork. It was one of the most tedious parts of being a lawyer.  But, it had to be done.  Phoenix sighed as he sat there listlessly, the orange light of the sky shining on him through the window.  He sifted through and signed documents mechanically, almost as if he were an automaton. 

 

It had been a rather warm day that day, so Phoenix’s signature blue jacket was hung up on a nearby coat rack.  The spiky-haired man had rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up past his elbows, and he untied his red tie so that it hung loosely around his neck.  He had even unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. There was no sense in being _too_ dressed up.  Especially since Phoenix wasn’t expecting any company that evening.  All of his clients had come and gone that day, so there was no reason why anyone else would be dropping by the office.

 

At least, Phoenix thought so until he heard a soft knock on the door to his office.

 

Startled from his work, Phoenix got up from his desk and strode over towards the wooden office door.  _Who could that be?_   Phoenix thought to himself.  Maya had gone back to Kurain that day, so he knew that it couldn’t be his assistant.  Phoenix scratched the back of his head with his hand, and called out, “Coming!” as he made his way to the door.  Phoenix reached down to the doorknob and opened the door with a click.

 

“I’m sorry,” Phoenix started to say.  “I’m not seeing any more clients today…”  His voice trailed off once he saw the silver-haired man in the magenta suit standing in his doorway.  It was none other than Miles Edgeworth.

 

“Edgeworth?”  Phoenix said questioningly.  “What brings you here… and so late?  Not that I mind, but usually you call first.”

 

The silver-haired prosecutor smiled, and held a yellow manila envelope out to Phoenix.  “Here’s some information about the case tomorrow, Wright.  I thought that this might help you out with your defense.  I came over here straight from work to bring this to you.”

 

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head once again, and smiled gratefully.  “Gee, thanks Edgeworth!”  Phoenix said appreciatively.  “Although… You’re not even on the case tomorrow.  How did you get this information?”  The spiky-haired man looked at Miles with suspicion. 

 

Miles smiled a cheshire cat grin, wagged his index finger at Phoenix and said smugly with a wink, “You know that I can’t tell you my sources, Wright.”

 

Phoenix laughed nervously as he leaned against the doorframe.  _I guess there are still some things that Miles still won’t tell me,_ Phoenix thought to himself.

 

“Well, I appreciate you coming over to bring this to me, Edgeworth.”  Phoenix said, as he reached out to grab the envelope offered to him.

 

Just as Phoenix moved his hand out to grasp the envelope, Miles grabbed the wrist of Phoenix’s outstretched hand.  Before Phoenix could even mouth a word in protest, Miles pulled Phoenix towards him, and then forced the both of them inside of Phoenix’s office in one swift movement.  The prosecutor then proceeded to kick Phoenix’s office door shut and roughly shove Phoenix up against the closed door.  Miles pinned Phoenix to the door with his hips, his grey eyes shining.

 

“Miles…”  Phoenix whispered.  Fear danced across his blue eyes.  In all of their years of being friends, rivals and sometimes lovers, he had never seen Miles act this way before. 

 

Miles put his finger up to Phoenix’s mouth to silence him, and then chuckled.  “Did you think that this information was going to be pro bono, Wright?  You had to know that there was going to be… a _price_ for it.”  Miles’ warm breath danced across Phoenix’s cheek as he spoke. 

 

Phoenix swallowed nervously.  “W-W-What do you want for it, Miles?”  Phoenix stuttered.  “I-I-I can win tomorrow’s case without your information, you know.”

 

Miles smirked, and then clucked his tongue in disagreement.  “Tsk.  Can you, Wright?  Are you absolutely sure that you have an open and shut case?  I can assure you that this will make your job a _lot_ easier tomorrow.”  Miles waved the envelope in Phoenix’s face temptingly.  When Phoenix didn’t budge, Miles said disappointedly, “In that case, I’ll just take this and make my leave now.”  The prosecutor released Phoenix from the door and reached for the doorknob.

 

Phoenix had just a split second to make his decision, or to at least satisfy his curiosity.  What kind of information did Miles have, that Phoenix hadn’t discovered in his investigation?

 

“Wait.  Miles… Don’t go.”  Phoenix grabbed the prosecutor by the shoulder.  Phoenix inhaled a deep breath and asked hesitantly, “What… What’s the price?”

 

Miles’ grey eyes shone with excitement.  The prosecutor looked up at Phoenix, with a predatory look on his face.  Wordlessly, Miles released the envelope from his hand and let it lazily float to the floor.  Phoenix started to protest when he saw the envelope get carelessly tossed to the ground, but then Miles grabbed Phoenix by both of his wrists and pinned him to the door again, raising his hands up against the wood.  Phoenix gasped at suddenly not being able to move, but then let out a little squeak as Miles roughly pushed his hips up against Phoenix’s.  The sudden movement caused the office door to rattle in protest.

 

Miles grinned wickedly, and then whispered into Phoenix’s ear, “I’ll give you a hint, Wright.”  Phoenix shuddered at the sensation of Miles’ breath brushing against his earlobe. 

 

The silver-haired man moved his head down to Phoenix’s neck, and nudged his nose into the open part of Phoenix’s shirt collar.  He then started lapping at the crook of Phoenix’s neck, right at the spot where neck meets shoulder.  Miles could taste Phoenix’s salty sweat on his skin, as he kissed and licked his way up Phoenix’s neck. 

 

Phoenix let out a low groan as Miles made his way up Phoenix’s jaw to his earlobe.  The spiky-haired man gasped as Miles took his earlobe into his mouth and started sucking on it sensually.  Phoenix started panting as Miles continued his assault on his earlobe, alternating between nipping and sucking.  It was driving the defense attorney crazy with need.  Finally, Miles released Phoenix’s earlobe from the grip of his mouth, and looked into Phoenix’s azure eyes, which were now slightly darkened with lust.  The prosecutor smirked, and then said playfully, “So Wright.  Is it a deal?”  Miles leaned back into Phoenix’s ear and whispered, “Your body for the document?”

 

Still panting slightly, a red blush painted across the bridge of his nose, Phoenix turned his face to the side and nodded.  He was so weak when it came to the prosecutor.  Especially since Miles knew exactly which of his buttons to press.

 

Miles’ lips curled up into a wicked smile, and his eyes glowed when Phoenix gave in to him.  The silver-haired man pushed his body hard against Phoenix, and then pressed his lips against Phoenix’s in a forceful kiss.  The defense attorney grunted at the pressure, which caused his mouth to open slightly.  Miles seized the opportunity presented to him, and penetrated Phoenix’s mouth with his tongue, snaking it in between Phoenix’s lips.  Phoenix groaned at the intrusion, but opened his mouth wider so as to accommodate Miles’ tongue, tangling it with his own.  The defense attorney wanted to grasp those silver strands of hair in his hands, to force themselves even closer together as they kissed, but Miles still had his hands firmly bound against the door.

 

Miles started slowly grinding his hips against Phoenix as they kissed deeply, causing the spiky-haired man to moan into his mouth.  As Miles pressed his groin against Phoenix’s, the prosecutor was pleased to discover that Phoenix was quite hard already.  Miles broke their kiss, licking Phoenix’s lips and then gently releasing the grip he had on Phoenix’s hands.  Phoenix, now panting harder, let his hands fall to his sides, and looked at Miles questioningly.  _What’s he going to do next?_   Phoenix thought to himself, as he caught his breath.

 

The prosecutor started to shrug off his magenta coat, and he noticed that Phoenix had a confused look on his face.  Miles smiled, his grey eyes shining, and he said, “Don’t you worry Wright, I’m just making myself comfortable.  The fun is only about to get started.”  The silver haired man hung his coat on the nearby coat rack, right next to Phoenix’s blue jacket.  Miles unbuttoned the sleeves of his white dress shirt, rolling them up similarly to Phoenix’s own sleeves.  Then the prosecutor started working on unfastening the cravat around his neck.  Once Miles had it untied, he stroked his neck with his hand, relieved at freeing it from the confines of the piece of fabric. 

 

Phoenix gasped at the sight of Miles’ bare neck.  He wanted nothing more than to latch his lips onto the supple flesh, suckling at the sweet but salty taste that was Miles Edgeworth.  Phoenix shuddered at the thought.  Before he had the chance to act on his impulses, Miles dangled his now unraveled cravat from one hand and commanded, “Turn around, Wright.”

 

Phoenix reached out to Miles’ neck, desperately trying to touch the pale skin with his fingers, but the prosecutor swatted his hand away with his own.  “But Miles…”  Phoenix pleaded, his voice trailing off.

 

Miles smirked mischievously, and then said lowly, “Remember our deal, Wright.  Your body is mine tonight.  Now, turn around like a good boy.  Or, do you want me to leave right now, with that envelope in my hand?”  The prosecutor gestured his hand towards the almost-forgotten envelope that lay on the carpet of Phoenix’s office.

 

Phoenix sighed in defeat and gave in, turning his body so that he was now facing the door.  Miles stepped forward, pushing his groin against Phoenix’s buttocks, pinning him to the door once again.  Phoenix groaned at the friction of his erection pressing through his blue pants against the hard, wooden door.  Miles grabbed Phoenix’s right hand, and started to loop the silky fabric of his unraveled cravat around it.  The prosecutor then pulled Phoenix’s left hand towards the now bound right hand, and looped some more fabric around them, tying Phoenix’s hands in a neat knot.

 

Miles tugged on the knot experimentally, to ensure that it would not come undone.  Satisfied with his work, Miles moved his hands around to the front of Phoenix’s body, playfully rubbing Phoenix’s chest through his shirt.  Phoenix gasped as Miles then snaked his hands down towards Phoenix’s belt, unbuckling it expertly.  “Miles…”  Phoenix breathed.  The prosecutor pushed his body roughly against Phoenix’s, and the defense attorney could feel Miles’ own hard-on pressing against his ass, through the fabric of their clothes.  Phoenix hissed at the sensation.

 

Miles proceeded to unbutton and unzip Phoenix’s pants, and slid one of his hands down into Phoenix’s boxer shorts, grasping onto the hard member within.  The prosecutor was pleased to find that Phoenix’s cock was already slick with pre-cum.  Phoenix gasped when Miles grabbed a hold of his erection, and lowly groaned when the silver-haired man proceeded to pump it slowly up and down.  “Ahhhh… Miles…”  Phoenix moaned.  “Keep… Keep doing that.  Uhn… Feels so good…”

 

Unexpectedly, Miles stopped what he was doing, to the dismay of Phoenix.  The prosecutor let go of Phoenix’s member and abruptly pulled his hand out of Phoenix’s pants.  The defense attorney groaned in protest.  “Miles… What are you doing?”  Phoenix gasped.

 

“This is no good, Wright.”  Miles said coldly, as he stepped back from Phoenix’s body.  “Turn back around.”

 

Phoenix obliged, now facing Miles and his slate-grey stare.  “What is it Miles?  What did I do wrong?”  Phoenix asked, panting slightly. The defense attorney’s face was tinged with red, his pants undone, and his shirt slightly disheveled with his hands firmly behind his back.  “Please… Please don’t stop now, Miles.”  The defense attorney begged.

 

The silver haired-man grinned evilly, and said, “You talk too much, Wright.”  Miles suggestively traced the outline of Phoenix’s jaw with his finger, and then moved his hand down to where the defense attorney’s red tie was draped around his neck.  The prosecutor proceeded to grab the tie and slowly, sensually pulled it out from around Phoenix’s collar.  Miles held the tie up in front of his chest, in both of his hands from end-to-end.  The prosecutor gave Phoenix a sickly sweet grin, and then said, “Open your mouth.”

 

Phoenix looked at the silver-haired man with wide, disbelieving eyes.  “W-W-What are you going to do with my tie, Miles?”  Phoenix stuttered once again.

 

Miles smirked, and then said cockily, “Didn’t I say that your body would be mine tonight?  Well, I’ve decided that you’re being a little too loud for my tastes, so I’m going to rectify the situation.  Now, open your mouth for me, Wright.  I won’t ask you again.  Or I _will_ leave, with you tied up and not able to do a thing about that hard-on you’ve got there.”  Miles grabbed Phoenix’s erection through his pants and squeezed it roughly in order to accentuate his point.  This caused Phoenix to gasp.  “Not to mention, I’ll be taking the envelope as well.”  Miles added.

 

Phoenix closed his eyes and thought for a moment, in silence.  His blue eyes opened once again, and he sighed.  Phoenix then opened his mouth slightly, silently giving Miles his answer.

 

Miles quietly chuckled as he proceeded to gag Phoenix with the tie, placing the smooth fabric over Phoenix’s open mouth, and tying the two ends at the back of Phoenix’s head, just underneath his signature spikes.  The prosecutor made sure that the knot was firm, and that there was no chance of it slipping out.  Phoenix bit down on the tie, the material feeling slightly rough under his teeth.

 

“Are you okay, Wright?  It’s not uncomfortable?”  Miles asked.  Phoenix looked into Miles’ eyes with a half-aroused expression and nodded.

 

Miles leered at the bound and gagged defense attorney, and started to pull Phoenix’s already unzipped pants down his legs, his erection prominent through his boxers.  Phoenix grunted, and Miles moved his head close to Phoenix’s ear, whispering, “Now the _real_ fun can begin, Wright.”  The spiky-haired man could only groan in anticipation.

 

Once Miles had pulled Phoenix’s pants all the way down to his ankles, the prosecutor breathed into Phoenix’s ear, “Step out of them.”  The spiky-haired man obeyed, obediently shaking the trousers off of his ankles, one leg at a time, leaving them in a pool of blue on the floor.  “Now, come with me this way.”  Miles held his arm out and led Phoenix towards the couch in the office.  The defense attorney obliged, following Miles to the worn leather sofa.

 

The two men stood in front of the couch, and Miles started to unbutton Phoenix’s white shirt, moving his fingers swiftly from top to bottom.  Once the prosecutor had Phoenix’s chest exposed, he slowly placed both of his hands underneath the white flaps, caressing the taut muscles that were previously covered.  Phoenix moaned, especially when Miles let his hand drift to one of his nipples and playfully pinched it.  The prosecutor let his hands roam up and down Phoenix’s sides, and then suddenly, with a gleam of mischievousness, he pushed Phoenix on the chest.  This was enough force to cause the defense attorney to lose his balance and fall back onto the couch with a loud grunt, the cushions squeaking in complaint.  Phoenix glared at the silver-haired man standing above him, but Miles could only chuckle in reply.  “Don’t worry Wright,” The prosecutor said in assurance.  “I guarantee you that this will only be pleasurable.”

 

Phoenix looked as if he wanted to protest some more, but gasped once Miles got down on his knees, on the floor, in between Phoenix’s legs.  The prosecutor leaned into Phoenix’s body, lapping gently at his neck.  The defense attorney let out a stifled moan, as Miles grasped Phoenix’s arms with his own, holding him in place, as he continued to lick up and down the taut flesh.  Miles then started to gently kiss Phoenix’s neck, making his way down to the sculpted chest below, leaving behind a trail of butterfly kisses.  The silver-haired man’s mouth found one of Phoenix’s nipples, swirling his tongue in a circle around it, and then nipping it with his teeth.  While Miles teased the now-erect nipple with his mouth, he moved one of his hands down to Phoenix’s other nipple and started to rub it with his fingers.  Phoenix sighed loudly in pleasure.

 

Miles finally detached his mouth from Phoenix’s chest, and continued to make his way down Phoenix’s body with his lips.  Phoenix let out a small, muffled groan in protest, but was silenced as the prosecutor started lapping at his stomach.  Miles traced the outline of Phoenix’s abdominal muscles with his tongue, sensually creating a slick trail down to the top of Phoenix’s grey boxer shorts.  The silver-haired man stopped once he got to the cloth barrier, and looked up at Phoenix with a mischievous gleam in his grey eyes.  The defense attorney locked eyes with Miles, wondering what the other man was going to do next.  Phoenix didn’t have to ponder for long, as Miles gave him a naughty grin, and started to slowly pull down the front of his boxers.

 

Phoenix gasped at the sensation of the cloth moving over his sensitive, but very hard, erection, but sighed in relief when finally his cock was freed from the restrictive clothing.  Miles grasped Phoenix’s member, then started moving his hand up and down Phoenix’s hard dick, slowly stroking it with his fingers.  Phoenix groaned louder through the gag, as the prosecutor firmly pumped his cock, a dribble of pre-cum leaking from the tip, as Miles’ hand moved from the head to the bottom of Phoenix’s shaft.  Suddenly, Phoenix felt a rush of warmth on his cock as Miles took the length into his mouth.  “Mmmph!”  Phoenix moaned loudly.  The spiky-haired man opened his eyes wide, and let his head fall back against the couch cushions at the feeling of the prosecutor mouthing his hard member.

 

The wet warmth was like nothing else in the world, and Miles was absolutely talented with what he could do with his mouth.  The silver-haired man moved his lips up and down Phoenix’s cock, with his hand wrapped around the base of Phoenix’s penis.  Phoenix moaned as he tried his hardest not to start thrusting into Miles’ perfect mouth.  The prosecutor alternated between licking up and down the shaft of Phoenix’s dick and sucking on it.  Every once in a while, between the licking and the sucking, Miles would take Phoenix’s cock in as deep as he could, almost into his throat, causing the spiky-haired man to moan even louder. 

 

All Phoenix could do was stare down at Miles as he pleasured him, silently cursing the fact that he was bound and gagged.  What Phoenix wouldn’t do, to have his hands untied so that he could hold Miles’ hair in his hands and thoroughly fuck that mouth.  The thought made Phoenix shudder.  As the spiky-haired brunet thought more and more about violating Miles, he moaned through the gag, realizing that he was quickly getting closer to release, his dick pulsing in Miles’ mouth.

 

Miles could feel Phoenix’s cock getting harder and harder as he continued to caress it with his tongue, knowing that the defense attorney was getting very close to orgasm.  By now, Phoenix was panting as loud as he could through the tie that was obstructing his lips. The silver-haired man forced his mouth down as far as he could on Phoenix’s member, and then slowly dragged his lips up the shaft until he released the erection from his mouth with a loud smack of the lips.  When Miles stopped the oral assault on his cock, Phoenix grunted loudly in protest, uncomfortably shifting his hips on the couch.  The prosecutor looked up at Phoenix with a playful expression on his face, wiping his saliva from his lips with the back of his hand.

 

Wordlessly, Miles got up from his kneeling position on the floor and grinned at the defense attorney.  He enjoyed the sight that lay in front of his eyes.  Phoenix bound and gagged, wearing his disheveled work shirt, his hard cock exposed and dripping pre-cum, desperate with need.  A shudder of pleasure coursed through Miles’ body as he drank in the display.

 

Phoenix glared up at him from the couch; obviously unhappy Miles had built him up so much, but wasn’t allowed to come.  Miles chuckled softly and said, “Did you think that I was just going to let you have all of the fun, Wright?  Although, it is amusing for me right now, seeing as how frustrated you are.”  The prosecutor leaned over and slowly ran a finger up Phoenix’s jaw, and then kissed him on the forehead gently.  “Now,” The prosecutor continued, with a smirk on his face, “It’s time for my fun.”

 

Miles started undressing slowly, first taking the black vest off and laying it on top of the armrest of the couch.  The prosecutor unrolled his white shirtsleeves, and then unbuttoned his shirt.  He slipped his arms out of the sleeves of the shirt, one at a time, and then neatly placed the shirt on top of the vest laying on the armrest, exposing his muscular upper body.  All Phoenix could do was stare as Miles took off his clothes.  The spiky-haired man didn’t have any idea what was in store for him, but he definitely enjoyed the view presented before him. 

 

Miles’ hands made their way down to his belt, unbuckling it and letting it slip to the floor with a clanking noise as the buckle hit the ground.  The prosecutor’s hands hesitated slightly as he moved them over the zipper of his pants.  Miles then decided to slip his feet out of the shoes that he was wearing, instead.  Phoenix let out a little whine, and the prosecutor chuckled.  “Do you want to see something, Wright?”  Miles teased.  The silver-haired man leaned into Phoenix’s ear and whispered, “Are you that hungry for my cock, Wright?”  Phoenix shuddered.  “Trust me Wright, you’ll get to see it… and feel it, soon enough.”  The spiky-haired brunet could only moan through the gag.

 

The silver-haired man then moved his hands back down to the top of his magenta pants, unbuttoning the top button and then unzipping them slowly, teasingly.  Miles leisurely let his trousers slip to the ground, exposing his black briefs.  Phoenix gasped as his gaze set on the bulge that protruded from the prosecutor’s underwear.  Miles stepped out of his pants, picked them up from the floor, and then placed them on top of the other clothing that he had draped over the couch armrest.  Miles grinned as he noticed Phoenix staring at his groin, so the prosecutor suggestively stroked it lightly.  Phoenix could only let out a small, muffled moan in response.

 

Finally, Miles put his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and started pulling them down slowly.  Phoenix gasped as Miles’ hard cock was exposed, jutting into the air.  The prosecutor continued to drag his briefs down the rest of his body, stepping out of them and kicking the fabric aside.  Standing in front of Phoenix, stark naked, Miles clucked his tongue and said, “Well now, this won’t do.  I’m completely nude and you still have some clothing on?  I think we need to correct this situation, Wright.”

 

With that statement, Miles bent over Phoenix, grasping the waistband of Phoenix’s boxers, pulling them down roughly.  The defense attorney gasped, and then Miles commanded, “Lift your ass up Wright.”  Phoenix obliged, and the prosecutor slipped the shorts under Phoenix’s buttocks, then down his legs, and pulled the offending article off of his body.  This left the spiky-haired man sitting on the couch in nothing but his disheveled white work shirt, his erection painfully protruding from his body.

 

Miles stood there for a moment, something obviously on his mind.  The prosecutor smirked at Phoenix and said, “I’d have to untie you in order to take your shirt off.  No matter, the shirt stays on.  It’ll be too much trouble.”  Miles chuckled and then said lowly, “It’ll give me a nice memory to think about when we’re in court together, and you’re wearing the same shirt that I violated you in, underneath your jacket.”  Phoenix shuddered.

 

The prosecutor stalked over to Phoenix’s desk, opening up one of the drawers.  He rummaged around inside of it, amidst Phoenix’s muffled protests, until he found what he was looking for.  With a smile, Miles withdrew a small bottle of lube, and closed the drawer.  The silver-haired man then made his way back towards Phoenix.                 

 

“I don’t know what you’re upset about Wright,” Miles said teasingly.  “Is it odd that I know you keep a bottle of lube in there?  Especially after all of the times we’ve engaged in after hours _activities_ , in the past?”  The prosecutor paused. “Or did you think that I was actually going to find some of your ‘law secrets’ in there?”  Miles laughed loudly at his statement.  Phoenix just sat there silently, as a fierce red blush made its way across his cheeks.  The prosecutor continued to chuckle as he placed the bottle on top of the pile of clothes on the armrest.

 

Miles sat down next to Phoenix on the couch, and ran one of his hands through the soft spikes of Phoenix’s hair.  “Mmm… Maybe I shouldn’t have gagged you so soon, Wright.  I wouldn’t have minded pushing your soft, wet mouth down on my cock.”  The prosecutor said softly, as he fingered the tie in Phoenix’s mouth.  Phoenix closed his eyes and groaned at the thought.  Miles let his hands lazily drift down Phoenix’s torso, and then suddenly, he grabbed the brunet by the hips.  Before Phoenix could react, Miles forcefully pushed the defense attorney face down on the couch, causing his chest to press against the leather.  Phoenix let out a muffled grunt, turning his head to the side to glare at Miles.

 

The silver-haired man grinned at Phoenix, who was now kneeling behind him.  “Well, well, Wright.  Isn’t this quite the position that you’re in?”  Miles said naughtily, as he lightly licked one of his fingers for emphasis.  Phoenix looked back as best he could, and realized that, although the front of his body was pressed up against the couch cushions, he was kneeling, which caused his back end to be raised in the air, giving Miles an unobstructed view of his ass.  The defense attorney blushed hard, embarrassed to be in such a prone, helpless position.

 

Miles reached over for the bottle of lube that he had set down earlier, opening it and slicking his fingers with the liquid.  Without any warning, Miles slipped one of his fingers deep into Phoenix’s opening.  “Mmmmph!”  Phoenix protested through his gag. 

Despite Phoenix’s objections, the prosecutor started slowly moving his finger in and out of the entrance, gradually adding a second finger alongside the first.  Phoenix’s moans of remonstration eventually dissolved into moans of pleasure as Miles continued to stretch and tease the passage, scissoring his fingers to spread the opening even more.  Phoenix started to respond to Miles’ ministrations by pushing his hips back, forcing those fingers deeper into his ass.

 

The prosecutor smirked, as he fingered Phoenix even deeper, pushing his digits up against Phoenix’s prostate.  Phoenix could only gasp in response.  “You really want this, don’t you Wright?”  Miles purred.  Phoenix let out a low whine.  “I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then.”  The prosecutor said, smiling.

 

Miles slipped his fingers out of Phoenix’s ass, much to the dismay of Phoenix, who grunted in complaint.  The prosecutor grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some more onto his hand, then started to stroke his cock with his lube-slicked hand.  Miles sighed as he rubbed his member, making sure to thoroughly distribute the slick liquid all over. 

 

Once he was satisfied with the job he had done, Miles grabbed Phoenix by the hips, and pressed his hard cock against Phoenix’s entrance.  Phoenix moaned in anticipation, pushing back on the head of Miles’ erection.  The prosecutor grunted, and then started to slide his cock into Phoenix’s hole, stretching it as he slipped inside.  Phoenix groaned loudly through the gag, as Miles’ cock filled his body.  Finally, Miles had pushed himself into Phoenix, up to the hilt.  The prosecutor reached down and lightly stroked Phoenix’s hair, then said gently, “Are you okay, Wright?”  The spiky-haired man nodded and moaned in response.

 

Miles started pressing slowly in and out of Phoenix, starting up a rhythm.  The defense attorney could only moan and groan through the restraint of the gag that was still covering his mouth.  Phoenix wanted to tell Miles to go faster, to beg Miles to fuck him as hard as he could, to plead with Miles to stroke his neglected dick, but he couldn’t.  All Phoenix could do as Miles started pounding his cock against his prostate, was to groan loudly in approval.

 

“Fuck… Phoenix.  You’re so tight.”  Miles breathed, as he grasped the spiky-haired man’s hips.  Phoenix grunted, but smiled underneath the tie that bound his mouth.  Miles rarely called Phoenix by his first name.  The defense attorney figured that he had to be doing _something_ right.  Then, an idea came to Phoenix.  As Miles pushed into Phoenix’s tight hole, Phoenix experimentally pushed his ass back onto Miles’ cock.  This caused Miles’ member to penetrate Phoenix as deep as it could go, and the prosecutor gasped at the sensation.  The defense attorney groaned, never feeling such _deep_ penetration before.

 

They continued in this rhythm for a little while, Phoenix pressing himself as far back onto Miles’ length as he could, every time the prosecutor thrust into Phoenix.  Miles groaned each time that he drove into Phoenix, getting louder as he was getting closer to orgasm. 

 

Miles pulled out and then slammed his hips into Phoenix once again, drawing a whine from the spiky-haired man.  The prosecutor stilled his movement for a moment, and while Miles was still inside Phoenix, he wrapped his arms around Phoenix’s arms and torso, leaning back and pulling him up to a sitting position.

 

Phoenix let out a small whine as he found himself straddling Miles’ lap, the prosecutor’s cock still deep inside him.  Miles reached one of his hands around to the front of Phoenix, and started to stroke his length.  The defense attorney let out a loud muffled moan, pre-cum dribbling down his dick as Miles slowly moved his hand up and down on it.  Miles leaned into Phoenix’s neck, his mouth right next to his ear and whispered, “You don’t get to come until I say so.  Do you understand, Phoenix?”  The prosecutor emphasized his point by licking at the slick sheen of sweat that had formed on the spiky-haired man’s neck.  Phoenix could only whine in response, enjoying the sensation of Miles’ hand on his up-until-now forgotten, cock.

 

Miles started pushing up into Phoenix, driving up as hard as he could, while pulling the spiky-haired brunet down onto his lap.  After a few thrusts, Miles would stop and leisurely stroke Phoenix’s member up and down, emphasizing the foreskin rubbing over the head.     Phoenix moaned and resisted the urge to start thrusting into Miles’ hand, although he wanted to _so_ badly.  After being teased, tormented and tied up, all Phoenix wanted to do was _come._

 

Miles grabbed onto Phoenix’s hips, starting up that brutal rhythm once again.  Phoenix groaned as Miles pressed up into him, moving a little bit faster now.  The defense attorney could feel Miles’ cock getting harder inside of him, as the prosecutor slammed him down on his lap with each thrust.  Phoenix groaned through the gag as Miles’ length probed his prostate with each push. 

 

“Oh… Phoenix…”  Miles moaned.  “Fuck… I’m going to…”  With a grunt and one last thrust, the prosecutor came, spraying his seed deep inside Phoenix.  The brunet whined as he felt himself getting filled up with Miles’ hot come, wanting release himself.  Miles let his head rest on Phoenix’s shoulder, panting from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

Suddenly, Phoenix felt Miles’ hand creep around the front of his body again, grasping onto his stiff member.  The defense attorney gasped, as Miles started pumping his dick up and down in a speedy rhythm.  The prosecutor lifted his head up and whispered into Phoenix’s ear, his breath tickling the earlobe, “Come for me now, Phoenix.”

 

Phoenix grunted as Miles continued to rub his cock, using long, firm strokes.  It didn’t take long before Phoenix was panting madly and his member was getting harder as he got closer and closer to coming.

 

“Mmmmph!”  Phoenix moaned through the gag as he clenched his muscles around Miles’ cock, still inside him.  With one final stroke, Phoenix came violently, spurting all over Miles’ hand and his stomach.  Miles continued to rub Phoenix’s length, milking every last drop from him.  Phoenix slumped forward, still panting, relaxed from his intense orgasm.

 

Miles and Phoenix sat there quietly for a few moments, until finally Miles broke the silence.  “Wright, will you get up off of me now?  We’re both a mess.”

 

Phoenix craned his neck back towards Miles, grunted and then motioned with his tied up hands.

 

“Oh, right.”  Miles said.  “I guess you can’t get up unless I untie you.  Sorry Wright.”   Phoenix could feel the smirk that Miles had on his face, from behind him. 

 

The prosecutor untied Phoenix’s hands, making quick work of the knot, tossing the cravat aside when he was done.  Phoenix stretched his arms out, and then rubbed his wrists, trying to get some of the circulation back in them.  Phoenix moved his hands up towards his face, to undo the tie that had his mouth bound, but Miles stopped him with his hand.

 

“Allow me, Wright.”  Miles said with a smile.

 

Phoenix shrugged, and let Miles untie his gag.  The prosecutor pulled the now-wet fabric out of Phoenix’s mouth, and let the tie slip to the floor.  “You may want to get that dry-cleaned before you wear it again, Wright.”  Miles teased.

 

Phoenix sighed, as he started to get up.  The prosecutor gasped as his now-limp cock slid out of Phoenix when he lifted himself up from Miles’ lap.  Once he was standing up all the way, Phoenix felt a dull ache in his lower body.  Phoenix turned to face Miles, put a hand to his lower back and said. “Ugh.  I’m definitely going to feel this tomorrow.”

 

The prosecutor chuckled, and with laughter dancing in his eyes said, “Well, it’s a good thing that you’ll be standing up for the majority of the day, isn’t it, Wright?”

 

Phoenix just sighed as he slowly made his way towards his desk, grabbing the box of tissue that sat on it.  He walked back towards Miles, wordlessly offering the box to the prosecutor.  Miles grabbed a few tissues from the carton, and mumbled, “Thanks.”

 

Phoenix pulled a few more tissues from the container, and then tossed the box to the ground.  Both men cleaned up in silence, and then gathered up their respective clothing.  Miles proceeded to put on all of his clothes, while Phoenix was content to just put his underwear and pants back on.  The brunet was still wearing his shirt, after all.

 

Finally, Miles completed his outfit by lastly tying his signature cravat around his neck.  Phoenix was surprised that it wasn’t all stretched out from being tied around his wrists for so long.  The prosecutor smoothed his hair down with his hands, and was satisfied that he didn’t feel any flyaway strands on his head.

 

“Don’t worry, you look perfect Miles.”  Phoenix said mockingly.

 

Miles smirked at Phoenix and then said, “Maybe I should have kept that tie around your mouth until I left your office.”

 

Phoenix crossed his arms and sneered, “Maybe you should have.”

 

The prosecutor started laughing, and then walked over to Phoenix.  Once he was directly in front of the defense attorney, Miles moved his hand forward, tipping Phoenix’s jaw up with one of his fingers.  Miles leaned his head in and gave Phoenix a soft, sensual kiss.  Phoenix hungrily accepted his lips, letting out a little sigh.

 

Once their lips parted, Phoenix and Miles gazed at each other for a moment.

 

“I should probably get going, Wright.”  Miles said.  “I’ve already taken up enough of your time.”  The prosecutor smiled, albeit a bit evilly.  Miles made his way to the door and opened it.  “Good luck in court tomorrow, Wright.  I hope that the information I gave you will help you with your case.”

 

Phoenix gave Miles a little wave and said, “Thanks Miles.”

 

The prosecutor smirked once more, waved, and shut the door behind him as he exited the office.

 

Alone once again, Phoenix made his way to where the envelope had originally fallen, forgotten on the floor.   He picked up the yellow manila jacket, proceeding to open it.  Once open, Phoenix was surprised to discover that there was only a single piece of paper inside of it.  He withdrew the paper from the pouch, and saw that one side was blank.  Phoenix flipped the paper over, only to find that the other side was blank as well.  “What the…?”  Phoenix exclaimed to himself.  He went back to the envelope, looking inside it to see if he had missed anything.  It was empty.

 

_Maybe Miles made a mistake?_   Phoenix thought to himself.  And then it hit him.  There was only one possible conclusion, and Phoenix got angrier as he thought about it.  Finally, even though there was no one around to hear him, Phoenix burst out, “Damn it Miles, if you wanted to have kinky sex, all you had to do was _ask_!”


End file.
